The present invention relates to a user interface for a self-service terminal (SST), and is particularly directed to a user interface for a self-service terminal such as an automated teller machine (ATM).
A typical user interface for an ATM includes a number of different types of media entry slots through which different media may be received and/or dispensed. Such media entry slots include a card entry slot through which an ATM customer may insert a customer identifying card, a cash dispense slot through which currency can be delivered, a receipt dispense slot through which a receipt can be delivered, and an envelope deposit slot through which an envelope containing a valuable document may be deposited.
In known user interfaces the location of each type of media entry slot is usually indicated with either a printed decal or an illuminated light panel. Both a decal and an indicator may be used to indicate the location of a particular media entry slot on the user interface. However, a disadvantage results when both a decal and an indicator are used, because additional panel space on the user interface is needed to accommodate both the decal and the indicator.
According to the invention a user interface for a self-service terminal comprises a media entry slot through which media can be either received or dispensed, characterized by;
an illuminable light panel adjacent the media entry slot, and a decal overlying the light panel and having areas of relatively high optical transmission and areas of relatively low optical transmission so as to provide textual and/or graphical information relating to the media entry slot.
Preferably, the light panel comprises an electroluminescent light panel. The decal includes (i) a semi-translucent background portion which illuminates when the light panel is illuminated, and (ii) a clear textual and/or graphical information portion which illuminates with more brightness than the background portion when the light panel is illuminated. The media entry slot may be a card entry slot of a card reader, a currency dispense slot of a currency dispenser, a receipt dispense slot of a receipt printer, or an envelope deposit slot of an envelope deposit module, for example.
Also according to the invention a self service terminal may comprise a processor; data input means; and display means; characterized by a user interface according to any one of claims 1 to 4.